Love of the Two Fates
by AmrothAlaina
Summary: A Hefty Eragon fanfic i swear that it will be at least 30 chapters long. im an expirenced Romanance Writer and have a few bad habbits i would like to hire a beta so PRIVATE MESSAGE ME PLZ ther than that there will be about roughly sixfourteen lemons also
1. Chapter 1

_Relevant Revelation ( chap.1) _

Eragon had just got to his tent and taken off his armor when Saphira growled…

_I forgot you're hurt._

_Yes can you hurry?_

Eragon healed all of the wounds where the soldiers' armor and then moved to her wings and healed them quickly with words from the ancient language. As he finished and looked up he noticed Arya standing in the tent entrance.

"Greetings Arya svit-kona"

"Greetings Eragon"

Eragon hastily stood and said " Arya I can not change how I feel about you, when we were alone than night I was drunken on the elves' fey magic it poisoned my mind, and made me say things I would have kept quiet, since then I have been In torment everyday after you left, my heart ached like a sore muscle it pains me with every beat, my head is filled with doubting thoughts of my strength when I'm not with you, I constantly worry about you're…"

Arya suddenly leaned forward and silenced him with a fierce intense kiss that forever bound them to each other

Arya's mind filled Eragon's head he once again heard the wild twisting melody that was now instead a of a slow somber tone was wild and dancing with joy at its own music, he felt her say

"_I love you Eragon time and age cannot change that" _he resisted the urge to submit himself to the melodies and veins of thought that now swirled around him as he kissed her they stood locked in each others embrace for a couple of minutes they slowly

Disdainfully broke apart.

They both said in each others head at the same time

"_I love you"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Submission to the heart_

Arya had left to go find Nausada and tell her to find the Elven spell casters that were coming form the south. While she did this her heart, soul and mind were devoted to another being of great interest to her. She had almost kicked herself for letting so much of her thoughts be betrayed but she quickly forgot about as she found Nausada and told her about the problem then ran back to Eragon's tent.

Before she could open the flap Saphira walked over form the main camp and Asked

_You have fulfilled the promise you made at Farthen Dur now what is your intentions with Eragon._

Arya responded aloud

To marry him so quiet Arya could barely hear it herself but little did she know that Eragon had stepped behind her and had heard her say it Saphira Snorted and took flight.

Eragon grabbed her shoulders gently but quickly and twirled her around and planted a kiss on her lips startling her as her hands flew down to the hilt of her sword and then fell away she pt one hand around his waist and the other stroked his cheek the kissing continued Eragon asked permission to her mouth which was granted all the sudden he paused looked down into her eyes with his liquid molten chocolate brown eyes.

"lets go inside"….


	3. Chapter 3

Combat ascended

War had struck exactly 3 days later when the empire's army came galloping ion on horses and killed 1/3 of the Varden's troops as the first cavalry went galloping by eragon grabbed a horses reins and pulled himself up onto the horse he then killed the rider and sent him tumbling to the ground Eragon leapt off the horse and landed in the joint on saphira's back they charged into he biggest horde of enemies and defeated them Eragon's arms grew heavy like lead as the fighting lasted three days he couldn't use magic and feared constant death by a enemy magician the advance guard blew on trumpets the Elves were here! The elves came galloping in and unleashed magic and arrows into midst on sent by an imperial struck Arya in the abdomen and she fell smote of all her breath Eragon turned Saphira towards her and they bounded to her side Eragon quickly healed her, she then climbed onto Saphira and they charged through the midst killing all in their path.

After the Battle

Eragon leapt to the ground after the battle the elves were still running around healing the wounded when Eragon heard a constant thud in a slow drum beat, he looked then gasped as Murtagh and his Dragon descended form the heavens Eragon was about to unleash a spell to kill him when a voice in his head made him stop it said

_  
Brother I AM FREE of Gallabotorix I am the second free rider and wish to serve the races of the Land we all live on. _

Murtagh landed heavily on his feet then walked to Eragon and said search my mind brother and see if you find I'm lying.

Eragon searched his mind making it as gentle as possible when Nasuada ran up and waited until Eragon was finished when he said that Murtagh had not lied and would serve the light she threw her arms around Murtagh and greeted him with a cheery manner.

Eragon went to the healer's tent and looked for Arya and instead found her mother

,the Queen waiting for him.

"Eragon you must find my daughter she captured a horse and said some thing a bout Helgrind you must stop her if you do you have the right to court my daughter!"

Eragon quickly told Saphira to fetch Roran and then met them at the training grounds they quickly retrieved their stuff then went questing to go find Arya."

Eragon wondered if he would ever see her again


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finding

Arya was hopelessly lost and guess who she had brought with her on this excursion Roran the two had fled the battle to save Katrina while the empire was still in retreat.

They had stole their way across many miles to get to the Helgrind they where camped out on the south side of the giant black rock the two were sparring around a campfire like Brom and Eragon had nearly every night before he died, they where fighting to their limits or at least Roran was Arya was barley straining herself she sidestepped and dodged and landed many blows on Roran when they heard low thump.

It was like a sonorous drum constantly beating away when out of the sky a dragon with a rider on its back fell from the heavens like a spear thrown from high. there was one problem that Arya could see and Roran couldn't.

It was Murtagh

But thankfully Eragon was right behind him

Murtagh's memory

_Galbatorix looked in Murtagh's eyes after he had said, master how can I free a servant of mine that swore to me in the ancient language for he has upset me greatly and Galbatorix looked right into Murtagh's eyes and said in the ancient language the one that all things speak _

"_Be free and never serve me again"_

_Murtagh got up left the table fled to his estate along the way Galbatorix must have found out what he had done and sent soldiers to capture him he slew them all then went to the roof of his estate mounted Thorn and flew off toward the Varden's camp on the Jiet river. _

The six of them traveled for days to get to eventually Thorn and Arya stayed behind. Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Roran ascended and found the Ra'zac Eragon and Murtagh took o\care of the two while Roran Sprinted for Katrina

Eragon's fight

Eragon leapt toward the Ra'zac with inhuman speed and thrust his sword to the desecrators heart the Ra'zac jumped back and slashed at Eragon's chest he blocked and spun around and was close to the wall he jumped onto it and was suspended there for a split second then he jumped off stuck his blade through its arm and put his hand on its shoulder and vaulted over and then when it was stunned sheathed his blade in its back mist and green and orange mixed something oozed out around the wound the skin tore and he found nothing in the empty shell nothing except more fluid no bones no muscle nothing but the fluid no brain even he then looked at Murtagh who was finishing wiping his blade on the other Ra'zac robe then the doors to the great Eyre opened and in flew the desecrators parents Eragon mounted Saphira and took to the air grabbing Murtagh and pulled him into the saddle with him they flew out of the unholy place Eragon shouted over the wind we have to keep them form Roran

Murtagh's fight

Murtagh leapt and stuck the smaller Ra'zac on the side it doubled over and he kicked in the chest it fell back and he punched in the face as it flew by the Ra'zac flipped landed on a wall then propelled its self at Murtagh who side stepped and sliced the body in half

Then the doors opened

_Shit… Thorn get ready and come on up and I will be leaping off so catch me_

_I come_

The voice faded as thorn roared up to get him Eragon and saphira flew past and caught Murtagh as he was about to jump and threw him in the saddle he quickly told Eragon what to do then jumped off he spun though the air and spread his arms eagle to slow himself thorn caught him and they rejoined the battle

_Nice work edoc'sil_

_Thanks thorn _

Narrative

Eragon was already fighting the largest of the Lethrblaka

When thorn and his rider joined the fight Saphira kicked one in the jaw quickly flapped to get above the other one and kick straight down the blow caught it in the chest, then the beast turned and Eragon flung himself out and saphira dove to catch him he saw the beast trun around saphira flew faster …..

But so did the beast ……


End file.
